Card Captor and Detective Holmes
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran just moved to the city as they both are famous authors. She loved the city. But sadly she and Syaoran live across from Sherlock Holmes. When Syaoran is accused of murder Sakura has no choice but to ask Sherlock and Watson for help to prove his innocent for the sake of...Surprise! Can they save Syaoran and stop this killer before everyone Sakura knows will be gone


Card Captor Sakura and Sherlock Holems crossover story

Chapter 1: Mew House, old Neighbors.

It was a beautiful Sunday as Sakura unpacked her things as she finally moved into the new house.

"This is so great." She said.

"Yes. I'm glad we finally have everything in the new house." Syaoran said smiling at her.

Sakura and Syaoran have been together for almost two years.

They finally got a house of their own. And just in time too.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura put her hand on her belly. "So far...I feel fine. But it's only a month." Sakura tells him.

"I know. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Syaoran said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." Sakura watched him head up to his office and headed to the kitchen. "I'll be making some tea." She said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted. She answered the door and who was there?

"My name is Mr. Watson and this is..."

"Sherlock Holmes." Sakura said it before Watson could finish.

"Sakura. Delightful." Sherlock said.

"Sakura faked a smile. "Last I saw you..."

"It was your big day. And-"

"You crashed it with the killer holding a knife to my maid of honor's throat." Sakura wasn't really happy to see the man who nearly got Tomoyo killed.

"Right. Sorry about that. But she should have listened when I said-"

"Holmes. It's fine. She's forgiven you. I on the other hand have not. Thanks for coming by but...How did you..." Sakura was confused on how he got here so quickly.

"Oh! We have a new place as well!" He sounded so happy about a new place. "Just across the street."

That made Sakura uneasy. "Great. I'll have to call on Mary if I don't want you around then. Or Meiling." Sakura said.

"Mycroft Will come by and give you a number to call in case he get's to be a bother." Watson said.

Sakura smiled for real at him. "Well no craziness for the next year I think. I am pregnant you know." Sakura said.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Watson said.

"Just a month. Only eight more to go." She said.

"What are the three extra months for?" Sherlock asked.

"So, my child, boy of girl, will be at least a few months old before you can do anything crazy like." Sakura answered.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Sakura said. "And nice to meet you Dr. Watson."

"If you need anything I have my own place where I look at patients." He says.

Both men waved goodbye as Sakura closed the door.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Hundred Bucks says I don't see that crazy lunatic for at least 24 hours!" Sakura yelled. "Oh. And tea is ready!" She called.

"Thanks. Can you bring it up to the office?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded and brought up the tea. "What's the next book about?" Sakura asked.

"It's about a boy meeting a girl and getting his butt kicked." Syaoran joked. "That was the first book. Tell me the next one." Sakura asked.

"The boy and girl work together to stop an evil warlord from taking their powers." Syaoran said. "That was the second book of "The Life of Li." And you did book three on his return, So, what's the new book for your random mystery series?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "It's about a famous singer star getting visions of the death of her husband and id going to prevent it." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "Well it's better then your last five books." She said.

Sakura hugged and kissed Syaoran. "I'll be down stairs." She said.

She headed down when there was a knock at the door. Sakura got up and opened up the door.

"Sakura."

"Oh Mary! I didn't know you were here." Sakura said.

"Look. I know Sherlock and my husband came by. I just want you to know that everything's good." Mary was saying.

Sakura thought about it. Then crossing her arms. "Are you needed on a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Well. Nothing get's past the Mrs. Li Card Captor." Mary smiled. "Yes. I need to go away for a few days. Please. Take care of my husband. I know you hate Sherlock Holems. But for me." Mary said.

Sakura sighed rolling her eyes. "Anything for you Mary. You did help me save my brother. I'll do what I can." Sakura said.

"Thank you." Mary said.

After Mary left, Sakura closed the door and sat down to drink her tea. An hour later, one more knock at the door.

"I swear! If it's you Holmes. I'm going to-" But once Sakura opened the door...

"Mrs. Li. We;re with the police. It your husband around?"

"Why?"

"Your husband is a suspect in a murder case."

**The End of the first chapter! Hope you like it so far.**


End file.
